


The Case of Cole and Chloe

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Ghosts, M/M, Mute Twins, Telepathic Twins, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first hunt that Michael and Lucifer have ever been on. All eight of them decide to go on the case that involves the murder of a husband and wife and the kidnapping of four year old twins, Cole and Chloe. These twins are labeled as different since they are both mute, but when Lucifer finds the home movies, they find out that these are more than just mute twins. They are special in ways that the humans have never seen and that the angels have only heard three true cases of.<br/>"You would call them; telepathy twins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting the Case

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, but this one is not fluffy. It is slightly tragic and there are depictions of torture, but you do not see it, it is implied. And the ending is bitter sweet. I am sorry. I will write more fluff, but this is where I am trying to give a little more plot to the series.

Mike was the one to find the case. Blake was out getting coffee for the group, Penny was in school, Lucifer was probably with her, Gabriel and Cas were bonding over a game of chess, Dean and Sam were doing household upkeep, so that left Michael with the computer. 

Mike was surfing the web. He found out that 11% of the human race was truly left handed. What those numbers actually looked like, he did not have the time to care or the will to care. It was a small number anyway and was found on a useless fact website. 

What he did find that he cared about was a case in Ohio. He scanned the article and found that a wife and her husband were killed under 'suspicious circumstances.' He read further into the article and found that the wife and husband had four year old twins. One, the oldest, was a boy named Cole, and his younger sister was named Chloe. The thing that made Mike actually consider the case was the fact that the twins were both mute. Mike got up from the kitchen bar and went to find Sam or Dean. 

He found Sam first, by the laundry machine. Careful not to disturb the younger Winchester, he waited until the human was done unloading the dryer. Mike knocked on the door and Sam smiled at the angel.

"Hey Mike, what do you need?" Sam bent down and picked up the hamper that he dumped the clothes into.

"I think that I have found a case." Mike said as he picked up a stray sock and threw it into the hamper. Sam patted him on the back and exclaimed,

"That's great. Good job." He picked up the hamper and started to walk to the living, "Now tell me about it."

*

Sam showed Mike and Luci (who arrived at the bunker with Penny shortly after Sam was told of the case) how to hack into the police records and find out the autopsy reports.

"Isn't that illegal?" Lucifer asked looking at Sam as he read the reports. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and muttered a weak yes.

Mike read the autopsy of the husband while Luci read the autopsy of the wife.

"It seems that the wife died of 'lethal injection.' But there is, and I am quoting here, " _no sign of an puncture wound or any sign of a struggle."_ " Lucifer read to his brother. Michael perked up and said,

"The husband did as well."  

"So what did you find?" Cas asked his brothers. Lucifer and Michael took turns giving the information to Cas. Soon the two Archangels researching were joined by the rest of the flock.

"It sounds like a case." Gabriel said looking at the pictures of the wife's body.

"Where is it?" Blake asked the two of them. Michael scrolled through the article again and said,

"Lima Ohio." Dean and Sam already had their bags in the Impala. Mike and Luci looked hopefully at the brothers.

"Are we aloud to join you?" Mike asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Don't see why not." Sam said. 

"You might need a different car." Dean pointed out. Blake hit Dean gently and turned to the Archangels,

"We can follow them in my car."

"Roll out in fifteen?" Penny asked. All of them looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. "As long as I can make up the work, I do not need to be in school. And I am going, if you want me or not." Lucifer put an arm around Penny and pulled her close, kissing her hair.

"Of course you are welcome to join."

"Well, isn't that cute." Dean smirked. Penny laughed and said,

"At least I will openly admit I love to cuddle with Luce." Dean blushed at that and they all laughed.

It was to bad this would be one of the last laughs they would have when they embarked on the case. 


	2. Ghost in the House

Blake was driving, Mike in shotgun, Luci behind Blake and Penny looking out the back passenger side window. Earlier, Gabriel snapped up a two way radio for both of the cars. Communication was easier with the hand held radio than it was to text and drive. 

Dean was driving the Impala at a completely safe speed of 80 miles per hour. 

"Dean, I'm telling you, if you go east you will cut off twenty minutes off of the trip." Blake told the older Winchester. 

"Bull shit. There is a bridge that connects the two interstates." Blake sighed and glared to Mike before saying,

"I'm going East. We'll meet you there."

"Is that a challenge." Dean taunted as Blake drove her black car on the East exit rather than going North.

"In the wise words of a friend, 'If it is not a competition, you are losing.'" She heard the three passengers laugh at that. Dean chuckled through the hand held radio and said,

"I'll see you at the finish line." 

*

Blake, Penny, Michael and Lucifer arrived at a motel an hour before the others did. Blake and Michael had already seen the bodies and Mike explained that this was not caused by a human, or one that is living.

Penny and Lucifer were trying to find out as much as they could about the twins, Cole and Chloe. So far, they found nothing aside from what they already knew; they were identical twins, they were four years old and they were mute. 

Blake and Mike came in with some Chinese food for them and the other four, whenever they would arrive. They served themselves when a knock came from the door. Mike flicked his wrist, too lazy to actually get the door and the Winchesters and their mates walked in.

"So, North was faster?" Luci chuckled when Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sue me." 

"So," Sam asked. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing we didn't already know." Penny said, digging into her orange chicken. 

"So we break into the home tomorrow." Gabriel said.

"Won't that be a bit suspicious. Eight people walking into a building." Sam said.

"Sam, we can just go invisible. The four of you walk in, we will fly in, problem solved." Gabriel said with a smile.

*

The four humans walked into the home that morning, avoiding the Crime Scene tape. They closed the doors and turned to see their angels looking around.

"What is it?" Blake asked the group. 

"There is an abundance of telepathic energy here." Cas stated as he ran his hands along the children's books. 

"And there is a high EMF rating in this house." Lucifer explained. Gabriel shrugged as he walked to the kitchen. 

To the angels, something about this felt familiar, but it was a distant memory. Like a book that had so much dust on it, when you tried to swipe away the dust, you would find that some of it was hardened on for what seemed like a long time. 

Blake and Mike went and looked upstairs for something that was out of the ordinary, only when they tried to use Blake's EMF, it read hot all the time. 

Dean and Cas were having the same problem in the basement.

As were Gabriel and Sam. Along with Penny and Luce. 

They all convened in the living room when they could not find anything.

"EMF is useless here." Dean said. Cas put a hand on his arm and was about to say something when suddenly the room's temperature dropped dramatically. Every angel and human knew what that meant. They all pulled out their guns and raised them, looking for the ghost in the house. 

"Please don't" A feminine voice cried out. Every living being in the house looked for the ghost. "I just want you to find my children." The mother's voice cried. They all shared a look to each other and slowly lowered their guns. The temperature dropped again and the ghost of the mother appeared. 

She was wearing a red sleep shirt and white sleep pants. She had brown hair and blue eyes. And if you didn't know she was a ghost, you might have thought that she was just a house wife who had slept in. 

"How can we help save your children?" Cas asked taking a step to the ghost. She smiled and pointed to a VCR tape.

"You should really know everything about them."

"What is there to know?" Cas asked picking up one of the tapes.

"Everything," she whispered. "They are not just mute." She looked like she was going to say more, but faced something in the room that none of the humans could see, but everyone knew what it was-a reaper. She nodded her head to the spot and looked back to the eight of them. "Save my children." 

Then she was no longer a corporal image, just a ball of light and them she was gone. The room changed to it's normal temperature. Cas waited for a moment and then popped the VCR into the player. The eight of them moved so they could see what was going on.

On the television were the kids Cole and Chloe. They were in a park and were smiling, pointing to something that the camera did not catch. Chloe got up on her little legs and went up to the camera. Her brother followed and the eight of them saw that Chloe had a left green eye and a right brown eye while her brother had a right green eye and a left brown eye. The twins giggled and ran away.

The next clip that played was Cole playing in the back yard. The parents must have been otherwise occupied, because they did not see their son go near a tree. Suddenly Cole was being attacked by a bluejay. It attacked him again and again, until he was on the ground crying. They watched as the parents ran to their son, but Chloe got their first.

She hugged her brother and suddenly a light shone around them both. Then the light was pushed away from the twins. The Bluejay was thrown back, along with all of the play things that the kids had in the yard. Even the parents were knocked over by the force of the light, but the camera was not. Chloe unfolded herself from her brother and put a hand to his cheek.

Then Cole smiled as if nothing happened. The clip went blank. 

The eight of them stood there in silence. The Archangels knew why this was familiar to them, why the energy was so strong in the house.

"I need you to all sit down and listen." Lucifer stated. Michael snapped up some chair for the rest of them, the angels sat on one side of the coffee table while the humans, confused as ever, sat on the other. Michael sighed and started the story.

"Father knew that women would be having some way of abortion. And this will be relevant, before you ask. So Father made it, that you are just a bunch of cells while in the womb. It is when you take your first breath of air that you inhale your soul."

"Father made it this way souls were not being destroyed early on, whether from abortion or miscarriage." Lucifer stated. "The first breath that you humans take is when your soul is infused in your bodies."

"That is why all babies cry when they are first born. It burns to have a soul implanted, but it gives you humans the force to live." Gabriel said. Cas sighed and decided it was his turn to take up the conversation.

"Twins have special souls. Rather more special than most, since no two soul is the same, much like a fingerprint. But Twins have the same core in the soul, they are connected until the first breath is born. Many twins have what you call 'twin telepathy.' Where one twin always knows what happens to the other twin with no actual evidence of knowing what is happening to the other twin."

"But Cole and Chloe are a different type of twin. They are not just identical twins." Gabriel stated looking at his hands. "When children like Cole and Chloe are born, they do not inhale their souls on their first breath."

"Their souls go into the cells that will become a child. The souls stay in the body while it grows in the womb. This leaves an imprint on the twins." Michael said solemnly. 

"The children are often disabled in some way, they have the same fingerprints, which is not possible by science's standards, and they have switched eyes." Cas explained. Penny looked at Cas and said,

"So all genetics and DNA are infused with each other because the souls were inside the womb while the children were growing?"

"Yes the genetics and DNA are infused with each other, but the souls are in the  _children_ while they grow inside the womb." Cas corrected. Dean looked at each angel.

"But why was Chloe able to do that?" He asked. They all looked to Gabriel and he said,

"Soul Twins, as we call them, have only happened two other times. I have stumbled upon them both. One set of boy in the 1300's, they were put to death because people thought they were witches. They were blinded, both of them, but together they used a form of echolocation to get around." Gabriel sighed at the memory of not being able to get to them "They were burned at the stake at eight years old, not knowing what was going on." He sighed and continued, no human bothering to tell him that was not the question that Dean asked.

"The other pair was in the 1700's, two girls. One of the twins was deaf while the other was mute. The deaf one would speak for the mute after the mute heard what was said. The mute had her ears stabbed in and the deaf one died because of it, followed by her sister. I didn't know what happened until it was to late. They were only ten." Sam could feel his mates distress. He sent over a wave of love for the golden haired angel. Gabriel smiled sadly and sent his thanks through the bond. 

"Soul Twins, have abilities. All of them are telepathic in some way. But it seems that Chloe and Cole are the strongest that I have ever seen. Chloe used her soul as an outer barrier against the bird to protect her brother. No doubt she was feeling the pain that he was. You find one twin, they can find the other, even if it is on the other side of the planet. It is much like the soul-Grace bond that Sam and I have, and Dean and Cas. They always know where each other are." They all fell silent, stuck in their own thoughts.

"So we are dealing with someone who hates twins?" Lucifer asked all of them.

"Or finds them fascinating." Sam said with a shudder. Penny perked up immediately.

"I know this." She muttered. All seven of them turned to look at her. She closed her eyes and thought of her History class she took in Junior year. She snapped her fingers and looked at all of them. "Dr. Mengele." She exclaimed. Gabriel growled at the name. "He was a doctor in the concentration camp in Auschwitz. He was called the Angel of Death." She sighed. "He was in charge of the gassing and the human experimentation of the people in the camp." She said sadly, "and he specialized in twin telepathy. She would stab one twin and see if the other would react." She sighed again.

"There is no way that it can be him." Gabriel growled. "I killed him using every method of torture he did to those people, then scattered his molecules across the universe. The body they found was an illusion. It is not him." 

"How could someone be so evil?" Lucifer asked. Penny looked at him and said softly,

"The bad news is; humans are more cruel, more terrifying and more evil than you've ever dreamed. The good news is; humans are more understanding, more compassionate and more loving than you've ever imagined. Do not allow this one man to define our race." Lucifer looked at her, and after a moment nodded.

"Excuse me? But this is a crime scene." A voice said. Everyone stood up to face the officer, all flustered and most babbling about leaving, but Blake was there, ready to verbally hand anyone their ass.

"C.I.A. This is now under my jurisdiction." She stood in front of the officer, shoulders squared, chest out, eyes up. Everything about her demeanor shouted dominance and confidence.

"Excuse me?"

"Indeed." She said, pulling out a badge from her coat pocket, she held it up to the officer. The officer looked at it and scoffed,

"You don't look like C.I.A.?" Blake rolled her eyes.

"We are not the Feds. We do not go around looking like we are part of the government. We are meant to blend into the public."

"How do I know you are not a civilian with a fancy badge?" The officer said, faking confidence. Blake held her ground and said calmly, (which was undoubtedly what made it so terrifying)

"You have seen my badge, yet you doubt me. Is it your wish to contact my supervisor or adviser?" The officer changed the subject quickly, 

"Why is the C.I.A. dealing with a kidnapping and killing?" He sneered. Everyone held their breath. (Although the angels could easily take away his memory.)

"This is an international affair now. I do not have to explain myself or my colleagues to you or to anyone."

"Under jurisdiction, this is a state case unless you can prove otherwise." The officer combated. Blake met the challenge,

"If you must know, the C.I.A. beliefs this is a copy-cat killer from the Second World War, a man named Dr. Mengele. Should this be a copy-cat killer than it would no longer fall under the state's jurisdiction, but that under the jurisdiction of the country. Do you wish to call my adviser? I am sure he would love to hear how you are interrupting an international case."

"No sir." The officer said. Blake nodded her head curtly. 

"Then I ask for you to drive me to the station this way I can take control of the case. You will no longer be apart of this case and you are no longer aloud to investigate. I shall inform your commander of this information promptly when I arrive at the station." She opened the door, "Shall we be going?" She said with a blank face. The officer was clearly pissed and intimidated. 

"Of course, Sir." He said, leaving the house in haste. Blake turned to the angels and the three humans and said in her commanding voice, 

"I ask that you finish the investigation here as I do the same at the station, then I shall meet you at the motel." All seven of them nodded. She turned and as she closed the door she winked quickly. 

The seven of them stood there and waited.

"Damn Mike. You got a good one." Gabriel said, happy for the relief. 

*

Blake walked into the motel with a heavy sigh. 

"Where did you learn that?" Dean asked her looking up from the home movies of the twins. She took a seat and rubbed her forehead.

"I am actually C.I.A." All seven of them looked at her as she pulled out her badge.

"Your shitting me." Penny cursed. Blake smiled at them.

"I told you four," she indicated to the Winchesters and their mates. "when I first met you, my mom was a spy. I was born into the C.I.A."

"That is a story I want to hear." Gabriel said pulling up a chair. Blake chuckled and shook her head.

"Twins, case, story later." 

"I think that is wise, Blake." Luci said with a nod. Blake yawned and leaned her head on Mike's stomach. 

"I think it is time you get some rest." He said to her. She nodded and stood. Gabriel saluted to her, then pulled out his key for the apartment. Luci and Penny were getting ready to leave for her dorm and Cas and Dean were beginning their nightly exercise.

Blake was flown away to Mike's bunker room. She crashed on the bed next to her angel and fell asleep after he snapped his fingers to change her into her pajamas.

Mike got into the bed and Blake molded herself to him. He stroked her water-like black hair and smiled at the peaceful look on her face. Mike found himself praying after a minute.

_Father, please let us find Cole and Chloe safe when morning finds us._


	3. Found. Not Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer feels a disturbance around the area while Penny is in her dorm, only the disturbance is where the case is, in Ohio. He flies over to the state and finds the one twin Chloe. Not knowing what to do with children he takes her to the first person he thinks of, Penny.

Lucifer was on the one side of the bed, Penny on the other. Lucifer swept a finger across her brow, pushing away the brown hair from her resting face. She smiled in her sleep and leaned into the angels hand. 

Normally, he would sleep with her. But since this was his first case, he did not want to mess anything up. He stayed guard for all of them. Michael was probably doing the same. 

Penny's clock read 2:17 a.m. he had expected something to happen earlier. Penny told him that it was just butterflies. She then had to explain that there were not actual butterflies in his stomach, but a term that humans had for being nervous. He calmed down when she told him this. 

An hour passed. Then he felt a tug on his Grace. Lucifer furrowed  his brow and sat up carefully, not disturbing the humans sleep. 

He felt the tug again, it was harder this time. 

It was a prayer. He ignored all prayers to his name, except for those in his flock, devil worshipers would not want Lucifer to show. The might think they would want their master, but Lucifer was no longer that angel. 

But this prayer felt different. It did not feel like one, summoning him to someplace for a sacrifice, nor did it feel like a cry for divine assistance from a random human. Lucifer extracted himself carefully from the bed and put the covers around Penny. He spread his wings and took flight to the different prayer. 

It was in Ohio. That was the first thing that he noticed. It was in the same town as the Soul Twins, Cole and Chloe. Lucifer landed near the town hall and walked the rest of the way, wherever the prayer was coming from. 

He walked towards the west side of the city, angel blade drawn. The pull got stronger and stronger as he walked closer and closer to the prayer. He eventually found himself at the house of Cole and Chloe. He saw that the door was ajar and there was a light in the house. He flew to the door, not bothering walking the fifty extra feet to get to the door and barged in.

The room did not smell of sulfur and was not cold. In fact, it was hot, extremely so. Lucifer followed the heat upstairs. He could hear a muffled cry from the inside of the twins rooms.

Lucifer, thinking it was an evil spirit, snapped a ring of salt around the room, trapping the ghost.  _But if this is a ghost, then why is it hot?_ Not having an answer for this, he opened the door.

He did not find a ghost or a demon. Instead he found a four year old girl, hunched over what looked to be a stuffed animal. 

The other thing that perplexed the Archangel, was that the girl was glowing. Her soul was terrified, but the energy around her was that of a live wire. Lucifer knew that this was her soul, she was manipulating it to protect herself. Lucifer, not wanting to startle the girl (and not knowing if she could kill him), knocked on the door quietly. 

The girl perked up and faced him. Her single green eye and single brown eye drilled holes in the side of his head. She hunched over and Lucifer noticed that she had patches of hair missing, her back and neck were bruised and upon further inspection, her left forearm was fractured. 

Lucifer got down on his knees to try and help the child understand he was not a threat.

"Hello Chloe." The girl hunched further at the sound of her name. "I am here to help you. My family is going to save you and your brother. We are gong to keep you save." 

Chloe gazed into the angel's blue eyes. She relaxed slightly and then dove into the angels arms wailing in sorrow.

Lucifer did not know what to do in a situation like this. He has no idea how to handle human children. So he flew to the first person he thought of. Penny

*

Lucifer watched as Penny shot out of her bed when she heard the wailing. She looked like she was about to attack whatever it was, but the mother instinct in all females took over. She rushed to the Archangel, who was just as confused as Penny in some ways, and took the crying girl. Or tried to. Penny cooed to the child, but Chloe would not let go of Lucifer. 

"We need to get her back to the case and alert the others." Penny said. Lucifer nodded once, grabbed Penny's arms and flew away. The three of them landed outside Dean and Cas's motel door. Penny knocked as Lucifer began to heal Chloe. 

"Brother, Penny what-" Cas cut his own conversation off when he saw the human in his arms, crying for anyone to help. Cas snapped his fingers and the room was soundproofed (as well as cleaned up, but they did not need to know that.) Dean was up and began to bitch about the rude awakening when he noticed Chloe and how she began to clutch at Lucifer's shirt, like a life line.

"I will call my brothers." Cas said solemnly. Lucifer nodded once and looked to Penny.

"What do I do? I have healed her, yet she is still in distress." He looked at the child, who was shaking in his arms like a leaf in autumn. 

"She's in shock, Luce." Penny mumbled. She stood and went to the bathroom. There she picked up an hand towel and ran it under cool water. She twisted it, removing the water she did not want and brought it back to the angel and child. 

She tried to pat the face of Chloe, but she pulled her face away, burying it in Lucifer's chest. 

"I think she likes you." Penny whispered in a hushed voice.

"Chloe is also feeling the pain that her brother is feeling." A voiced said. Penny turned and saw that Michael, Blake, Gabriel and Sam had arrived. All eight of them turned their attention to the single Soul Twin.

"Luci," Gabriel asked slowly, "Where did you find her?" Lucifer relayed the prayer that he felt and how he found Chloe in her room.

"What did you mean, 'she is feeling her brothers pain.'" Penny asked the angels. Lucifer began to stroke the cheek of the girl in his lap absently.

"If her brother is being harmed, she is going to feel a sort of residue of it." Gabriel explained.

"Didn't you say that a twin could find another?" Dean asked. He had a knife ready to kill something evil. The angels nodded their heads. "Then let's go." 

"We don't know where the body is and we don't even know who this guy is." Blake said through a sleepy yawn.

"We can take care of the spirit when we get close enough." Mike said. All eyes turned to Chloe and Lucifer. Lucifer looked at the startled twin and asked gently.

"Where is your brother, Cole?" Chloe looked at Lucifer and put a finger to his forehead.

He was hit was an arsenal of memories, most of them surrounded by light. But he saw Cole, though her eyes, he was thrown back and saw a fountain in the middle of four trees. Lucifer was thrown back further into the memories and saw that there was a blinking red traffic light. His eyes were shifted and he saw that there was a cemetery with what looked like a trap door. 

Chloe pulled back her hand and Lucifer had to hold onto Penny to keep from falling forward. 

"I know where it is." 

*

Lucifer lead the way with Chloe in his arms. She pointed to a spot in the park and they ran to that direction. They found the fountain next. She tugged on Lucifer's shirt and pointed to the right this time. The eight of them walked that way for a moment. She pushed on his chest and he stopped. She looked up and they all did too. 

Lucifer gasped at what she was doing, she was navigating them, not by landmarks, but by the stars. She observed them for a moment and then pointed for them to go straight, they went straight. She had them walk an eighth of a mile longer before she screamed.

She raised her hand in front of her face, as if to bock an attack. She recoiled, as if struck. They noticed that her lip was split, she wailed again and Lucifer found a hand print show on her shoulder. Cole was being hurt, but she was taking the blow. 

Lucifer ran faster, knowing that the cemetery was near from the vision that she gave him. None of the angels explained how that happened, they were too busy trying to find Cole to care. 

They found the graveyard, but no building that would hold a person, no crypt. 

Chloe was shaking and very cold, and somehow wet. Lucifer dried her, but his efforts were not worth it, because she was wet again. 

"Chloe, where is your brother?" He asked with urgency. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he held her tight. She cried out in anger at being held against her will. She thrashed and Lucifer put her down for her own safety. 

Now on the ground, she looked around and then waddled off to a tombstone. She traced the faded outline and then pushed it back. Something clicked and a ways away, you could hear the friction of stone on stone. The angels and humans looked to the sound and Chloe raised her hands to be picked up by the Morning Star. He bent down and lifted her in his arms. She pointed to the direction of the sound. Blake and Michael were there, checking it out, shotguns loaded. 

They stepped into the crypt, which was ominously silent, with caution. 

"It's a labyrinth." Sam whispered. Chloe pointed to the left seaway and they went that way.

She lead them through a series of tunnels that, at one point, connected to the sewer lines. She had them walk some more before she signaled for all of them to stop. They waited for her to do something, but they heard it.

The sound of a scream in agony. 

Chloe pounded on the wall and cried out, searching for her brother. 

"Chloe, lead us." Lucifer whispered. She pounded on the wall again and then pointed to it. "There is nothing there." Lucifer said as he heard another scream. Chloe glared at him and faced the wall.

The room began to heat up. Chloe glared at the wall, willing it to move away. But the wall remained. She panted and began to glow. Raising her hand she shouted and light burst from her palm, much like an angel. The Mike, Gabe and Cas covered Penny, Blake, Dean and Sam with their own bodies, highly surprised at the power the twins had. 

The dust settled and Chloe managed to get out of Lucifer's grasp again. 

It was as if time slowed down. 

Much like Chloe did with the Blue Jay, she ran to her chained brother and threw herself in front of the ghost. Her soul burning hotter and hotter. She reached her brother and her brother sat up. They hugged each other tightly and closed their eyes. Then Cole began to use his soul as a barrier. The light grew brighter and brighter. It felt like an angel in its true form, raw power.

The light engulfed the humans, angels and the single ghost.

"Close your eyes!" A voice shouted, no one really sure who. The light grew impossibly brighter and the angels brought their bodies over the humans, who were crouched on the ground.

The only thing not protected, was the ghost. The light shot outward and the ghost was surrounded by the raw power that were the Soul Twins. Cole and Chloe hugged each other tighter and whispered something in their minds.

Then the light was gone. 

The angels brought themselves up slowly and checked over their humans. After deeming them unharmed, they looked at the twins. 

Chloe and Cole were still hugging, if not harder and their glow was gone. Lucifer got up and walked to the twins slowly.

Chloe smiled at the angel and Cole shrank away. Chloe looked to her brother and must have said something in their minds, because Cole smiled too. his mouth was covered in blood and he had a broken jaw. Lucifer sank to his knees and touched the boy's head, healing him. 

Cole pulled the angel in for a hug that conveyed his thanks. Lucifer picked Cole up and in the other arm, gathered Chloe. 

"Let's get them some place safe." Lucifer said.

*

Apparently that safe place was the bunker. Gabriel snapped away the living room furniture and replaced it with a playground. He shrugged shyly when Dean commented on it. Cole was the one to reach out for the tunnel first. Chloe was happy staying in Lucifer's arms. All eight of them sat around the playground and watched as Cole examined something and then Chloe smile at the same moment Cole did. 

"You never told us what Chloe showed you?" Sam asked Lucifer. Lucifer shrugged and said,

"It was just the way there."

"That is the most strong Soul Twin I have ever heard." Michael said. The angels looked solemn, Dean tried to lighten the mood by saying,

"We won, they can live a normal life." Cas shook his head sadly and explained,

"Soul Twins can never reach an old age, their souls burn out their bodies." He swallowed then said. "Cole and Chloe have cancer throughout their bodies, and we cannot heal it."

"So they will just die?" Blake said, watching as Chloe freed herself from Lucifer and ran to her brother. The Twins grabbed their hands and sat down on the ground, stuck in a silent conversation.

"They will only live for another two minutes." Michael said.

"The reaper is already here." Gabriel whispered.  

"So after all that," Penny whispered hotly. "They just die?"

"It's not fair." Dean commented.  Cas was about to comfort his mate, but the light was back. It enveloped the bunker living room and all of them looked. There was a blue sky and green grass of the ground. The sun was warm and it felt happy.

"Its a memory." Gabriel said. The humans and angels looked and saw that Cole and Chloe were standing next to each other, smiling and holding hands. They walked over to Michael and hugged him, then Blake, then Sam, then Gabriel, then Cas, then Dean then Penny and finally Lucifer. The light surrounded him and he heard their voices together say inside his head,

"Thank you." 

The light vanished and when Lucifer looked around, he found no Soul Twins. 

"They are in Heaven." A voice came into everyone's heads. 

That voice belonged to God. 

They were in peace. 


End file.
